


Movie Night

by aplaceformyshipstoanchor



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplaceformyshipstoanchor/pseuds/aplaceformyshipstoanchor
Summary: Kala walks in on an adorable sight.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my ff.net account twilights_quill.

Movie Night

Kala wakes up to the distant sounds of tires screeching and people yelling. Startled, she throws back the covers and quickly bolts for the door of her bedroom. The hallway is dark but she can distantly see a light coming from the main room. She tiptoes quietly as the noise continues. Suddenly she hears gunshots and dashes to enter the room. She stops suddenly when she sees Lito, Capheus, and Wolfgang sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. Little Felix is propped up in Wolfgang's lap and is babbling happily. "

Boys night? And what on earth do you have my son watching?! Capheus was this your suggestion?" She says as she turns to see a Van Damme movie playing out on screen.

Capheus grins. "This is Van Damme's greatest work!" Kala rolls her eyes. But smiles because the sight before her is adorable.

" But why is my four month old son watching violent movies in the middle of the night? I don't think this will help him sleep." Kala scolds.

Wolfgang looks down at his son. "Don't listen to your mother. She is a very smart woman but she has shit taste in movies," he says grinning up at Kala.

Lito dramatically covers Felix's ears protectively. "Language! The baby's absorbing everything! Like the sponges!"

Kala laughs. " Yes but an action movie is perfectly alright." "

Of course!" Lito scoffs, puffing his chest a bit with pride as he thinks of his own oeuvre, and she chuckles again. Wolfgang holds up his hand for her to come and she obliges. He gently pulls her down so he can kiss her forehead. Kala picks up Felix and sits down next to Wolfgang, placing the infant in her lap. Wolfgang places his arm around her shoulders and looks at his family with a mixture of pride and reverence.

"So Capheus. Tell me about this film," Kala instructs, smiling.

Capheus breaks into a big grin. "Well! In the beginning Van Damme…"

And thus Capheus launches into a ten minute monologue about the greatness of his hero. Kala listens closely, but can't help stealing glances and chuckling at Wolfgang and Lito who make faces and rolls their eyes at Capheus's speech.

As he finishes Lito gets up to stretch. " Hernando will be back soon. I have to go. Goodnight little one. Tio Lito will miss you. Next time we will watch one of my movies and you can see true acting." Lito gives a wink at Baby Felix before smiling at the others, then disappears.

Capheus yawns. " And I have work today. I'm glad Felix likes Van Damme movies. I have so many to share with him. Goodnight everyone." Capheus flashes his biggest grin and too fades away. Kala smiles down warmly at her son who has drifted asleep.

" Ill go put him in his crib," she offers.

Wolfgang shakes his head. " Not yet." He holds her tighter and reaches to stroke Felix's head. " At any moment i could lose this," he starts, his eyes becoming intense. He can't shake the past. And he refuses to believe his future will not be shaped by it. " Let me have it for one more minute." Kala reaches up and cups his face.

"We are not going anywhere. Sun told me once, to fight for what I want. And I will do that til my last moments on this Earth. For you. For Felix." She leans over and kisses him fiercely. He returns the kiss just as fiercely, before pulling back to look into her eyes. " And, no matter what happens we know Felix will always be protected. He has a very close family" Kala says.

As they settle back into the couch they see that Nomi and Sun are sitting across from them smiling. " Felix has some of the strongest and smartest aunts and uncles in the world," Nomi declares, "Who by the way would like to be invited to movie night!" They all chuckle, even Sun.

" Cluster movie night. Check," Promises Kala with a firm nod.

" But maybe let someone else pick the movie next time," suggests Nomi. The cluster all feel a jolt of indignation from Capheus and laugh as one.


End file.
